


It Was Always You

by citruskk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruskk/pseuds/citruskk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would curse himself if he were ever to admit that he has started to enjoy the routine with Malfoy: wake up, shower, and then carry Malfoy's books and bag as they go to breakfast together. Malfoy is becoming more... tolerable, really, as time goes on. He doesn't ask for ridiculous things such as telling Harry to dab Malfoy's mouth after eating or fan him when the weather is too hot.</p><p>Also, Malfoy has started to smile around Harry, especially when Harry gives a sarcastic remark about something. Apparently Malfoy has dimples on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 19 by amorette, "A potion spills on Harry (or a hex misfires or some other accident) and makes him Draco's servant for a period of time (weeks, months?). Draco takes full advantage by making Harry do increasingly humiliating things, like carry his books for him, serve him at dinner, etc etc. The more time they spend together, the more Draco makes Harry do sweet things too, and the more Harry enjoys carrying his books around and doing all these nice things for Draco, and they realize it's turned into a bit of a courtship and that they are both developing *feelings*!"
> 
> Edit: now beta-ed by [snowgall](http://snowgall.livejournal.com/)! Thanks so much deary <3

Harry would curse himself if he were ever to admit that he has started to enjoy the routine with Malfoy: wake up, shower, and then carry Malfoy's books and bag as they go to breakfast together. Malfoy is becoming more... tolerable, really, as time goes on. He doesn't ask for ridiculous things such as telling Harry to dab Malfoy's mouth after eating or fan him when the weather is too hot.  
  
Also, Malfoy has started to smile around Harry, especially when Harry gives a sarcastic remark about something. Apparently Malfoy has dimples on his cheeks.  
  
Sometimes, though, there seems to be a cloud around Malfoy's head that makes him look gloomy and all different kinds of conflicted. His eyes look haunted, he eats less, talks (or rather, rants) less, and it happens quite a few times before Harry realises that he should just ask Malfoy about it.  
  
Harry assumes it will just make Malfoy hiss and bite out that it's none of Harry's business. What he doesn't expect is getting an actual response.  
  
"Since you're my eternal slave and all that," Malfoy smirks, though it looks rather dull at the moment, "I suppose I could ask you to help me with this situation." He gestures around himself vaguely.  
  
"What situation?" Harry frowns. Is it an illness? Did someone curse Malfoy?  
  
"Make me happy, Potter." As soon as the words come out, Malfoy clamps his mouth so quickly Harry is afraid Malfoy will bite his tongue. Malfoy presses his palm on his temple and exhales shakily. "Never mind. Forget that - my mind isn't right at the moment."  
  
It is something like a knee-jerk reaction, as Harry puts his hand on Malfoy's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Harry tries to be as gentle as possible, but his hand still trembles and all he can feel is the warmth and tingles where their lips touch. Harry pulls back and puts his forehead on Malfoy's, whose eyes are wide in disbelief. "Well. I'm always here," Harry feels the words pour out of him out of nowhere, "if you'll have me."  
  
There is a moment of silence where neither of them  dares make a sound. For a moment Harry feels his breath escape his lungs when he thinks that he might have read all that wrong, and then Malfoy smiles a little, his eyes bright like the moon reflecting on a lake. "That... sounds like a marriage proposal, Potter." Harry feels a hand tighten on the fabric around his shoulder, and thinks that maybe he doesn't mind being Malfoy's personal slave for a little longer.

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/citrus_lime/16120330/180501/180501_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Please return to the community to leave a comment!](http://hd-eighthyear.livejournal.com/9286.html)


End file.
